Penasihat Hokage atau Kazekage
by Mamoru Lemonberry
Summary: "Kalian kalo sudah besar ingin menjadi apa?"


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Penasihat Hokage atau Kazekage © Me

Drabble, OOC (Maybe), berantakan ^^

Fanfic amatiran untuk semua ShikaTema Shipper~

Please RnR, kritik dan sarannya

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Siang ini di Akademi Konoha, saat waktu istirahat seperti biasa, tampak kerumunan sedang berkumpul di Meja murid terberisik di Akademi—siapa lagi kalo bukan bukan anak Nanadaime Konoha—Boruto Uzumaki. Shikadai mencoba untuk tetap melanjutkan tidurnya, tetapi obrolan Boruto dan kawan-kawannya terlihat asyik untuk dilewatkan. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Shikadai menjadi seorang yang—kepo?

"Kalian kalo udah besar ingin jadi apa? Kalo aku ingin mengalahkan Ayah!" Seru Boruto dengan heboh seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin menjadi Ninja yang hebat sekaligus Pelukis yang handal seperti Ayah."

"Aku ingin makan yang banyak!~"

"Aku ingin menjadi Hokage yang hebat seperti Nanadaime." Semua perhatian kini tertuju ke Sarada Uchiha.

Sarada melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kenapa? Paman Naruto kan hebat."

Dan… dimulailah perdebatan sengit antara Boruto yang heran dengan pernyataan Sarada, entah apa yang mereka ributkan. Mungkin aka nada Hujan Badai jika mereka berdua tidak rebut.

"Shikadai mau jadi apa?" Tanya Inojin—sahabat Shikadai itu dengan nada santai.

"Aku bingung, merepotkan. Aku sih pengen kayak Ayah, menjadi Penasihat Hokage dan punya otak Jenius. Tapi... kata Ibu aku juga kalau bisa harus menjadi Kazekage pengganti Paman Gaara suatu hari nanti." Shikadai lalu menguap dengan lebar dan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.

Semua berdecak kagum dengan kata-kata Shikadai barusan. Menjadi anak seorang Nara Shikamaru memang membuatnya bisa saja menjadi penerus Ayahnya menjadi Penasihat Hokage, yang sudah turun temurun dilakoni Klan Nara, dari Kakeknya, dan sekarang Ayahnya. Atau… menjadi Kazekage penerus Gaara. Ya… bukan hal yang mustahil juga.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Seru Shikadai.

Seperti biasa, Shikadai langsung menuju Ruang Keluarga untuk menonton TV atau main PS sampai malam, kalau tidak langsung dimarahi Ibunya.

"Eh, ada Paman Gaara, ibu mana? Paman Kankurou?" Lalu Shikadai duduk samping Gaara yang memberinya lambaian tangan, kode kurang lebih—Sini, duduk samping Paman.

Gaara mengganti-ganti Channel TV dengan tampang bosan, "Ibu kamu lagi beli makanan, Paman Kankurou sedang ke tempat Ayah kamu, katanya sih urusan orang dewasa." Padahal, Gaara kan juga sudah dewasa?

"Ooohh."

"Oh iya Shikadai—" Gaara menepuk kepala Shikadai pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kamu harus menjadi Kazekage yang kuat dan jangan pemalas seperti Ayahmu."

"Aku? Kazekage?"

"Iya… gak mungkin Paman menjadi Kazekage terus menerus, dan Paman Kankurou sama sekali tidak berminat menjadi Kazekage."

Shikadai terus memikirkan kata-kata Pamannya. Aku? Menjadi Kazekage? Ya… pertanyaan itu terus berputar di Otak Jeniusnya.

.

.

.

"Ayah Pulang." Shikamaru muncul diambang Pintu, dengan cepat Temari menyambut kepulangan suaminya, mengambil Tas dan menaruh Sepatu Shikamaru pada rak.

"Shika…"

"Apa?"

"Mandi, abis itu makan. Gaara dan Kankurou udah lumayan lama nunggu kamu."

"Iya wanita merepotkan." Shikamaru berjalan malas ke arah Kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shikamaru sudah mengenakan Piyamanya dan ke Meja makan.

"Harusnya kami tadi makan duluan. Perutku sudah keroncongan!" Kankurou mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah Kankurou, udah lama banget kan, kita tidak makan kayak gini?" Ujar Temari yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari Shikamaru dan Gaara.

Tampak keceriaan dari keluarga kecil ini. Jarang sekali melihat Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan lelucon yang dibuat Shikadai. Sedangkan Temari dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan langka Antara Gaara, yang terkenal Judes dengan Kankurou dan Shikadai.

.

.

.

"Ayah." Shikadai menghampiri Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di Ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru menarik 1 kursi dan diletakkan disampingnya.

Shikadai duduk di Kursi yang berada disamping Shikamaru, "Aku mau Tanya, kalau sudah besar aku jadi apa ya?"

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kok tanya Ayah sih?"

"Apa aku harus seperti Ayah—menjadi seorang Penasihat Hokage atau meneruskan Paman Gaara?"

"Kazekage?"

"Iya Ayah."

"Kenapa kamu berpikir sampai sejauh itu, apalagi… Kazekage?" Shikamaru meninggalkan kerjaannya dan mulai mengikuti alur pembicaraan Shikadai.

"Tadi siang, Paman Gaara ngomong tentang hal itu ke aku." Lalu Shikadai mulai menceritakan semua percakapannya dengan Gaara tadi siang di Ruang keluarga.

"Jadi begitu ya—" Shikamaru menepuk kepala Shikadai pelan, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kita tidak tau nantinya kita akan menjadi apa. Ayah dulu punya impian kalau sudah besar, Ayah ingin memiliki Istri yang tidak cantik, tapi tidak jelek. Menurut kamu, Ibu bagaimana?"

"Ibu cantik! Sama seperti ibu Boruto." Jawab Shikadai mantap.

"Nah itu dia. Ayah juga tidak menduga kalau akan mendapatkan Istri yang cantik seperti Ibu kamu. Tidak sesuai kan dengan impian Ayah dulu."

"Lalu ayah?"

"Dulu Ayah juga punya impian akan pensiun menjadi Ninja. Tapi sekarang Ayah?"

"Ayah malah menjadi Ninja yang super sibuk, Ninja Strategi, Perwakilan Konoha di Serikat _Shinobi,_ bahkan menjadi Penasihat Nanadaime."

"Menurutmu, sesuai dengan impian Ayah dulu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Shikadai.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kamu jalanin saja apa yang sekarang terjadi. Jalanin hidup dengan benar dan penuh tanggung jawab. Apa suatu saat nanti kamu akan seperti Ayah atau Paman Gaara, yang terpenting kamu melakukan hal itu dengan baik dan berguna untuk orang lain."

"Jadi, entah nantinya aku jadi Penasihat Hokage atau Kazekage, yang terpenting aku melakukan itu dengan baik."

Shikamaru mengacak-acak pelan rambut Shikadai, "Lekas tidur, sebelum Ibu marah."

"Iya, Ayah."

Shikadai berjalan menuju Kamarnya. Sekarang Shikadai tidak lagi memikirkan 'Mau jadi apa aku nanti'. Toh yang penting, dia harus melakukan apa yang akan terjadi nanti dengan baik. Lagipula, kedua jabatan tersebut tidak buruk, bahkan sangat bagus untuk masa depannya.

-Owari-

Note:

Akhirnya saya kembali lagi ke Fanfiction. Kalo dulu sekitar 4 – 5 tahun yang lalu kalian suka main ke FBI, disitu ada Author abal pennamenya Mamoru Okta-chan Lemonberry, itulah saya. Sudah lama sekali ya… dulu saya masih 1 SMA, sekarang udah tua ^^

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, karna itu sangat berguna buat saya~

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fanfiction saya~


End file.
